Holy (Non-Canon)
| affiliation = Neutral, Civilian | occupation = N/A | epithet = | jva = Reiko Kiuchi | bounty = }} Holy is the younger brother of Amanda and Milia who appeared in the second TV special. Appearance Holy is a child with short light brown hair. He has round bulgy eyes and thick dark eyebrows. His nose appears to be circular and his cheeks have blush on them. He wears a red hat with blue stripes. He wears a black tank top with a red triangular symbol on the right of the chest area. He also has beige shorts with a long, green belt and he has dark brown shoes. Personality Holy is a very simple minded child and has little mental processing abilities, since he thought Chopper was a stuffed animal or a panda and that the map reading tool his father gave him was a normal pendant. His simplistic behavior is likely because of his young age. Holy also cares very much for his sisters and openly accepts Maccus and Bonney as adoptive parents. Relationships Family Holy has great care for his father and sisters and loves them deeply. He has a strong relationship with his older sisters, Amanda and Milia, who care for him. He also was very close to his father before his death, since his father gave him a final gift of the map reading tool before dying. Maccus and Bonney Holy started to trust Maccus and Bonney soon after they made a deal with Amanda. He developed a liking and acceptance towards them and happily welcomed them as guardians when they decided to adopt him and his sisters. Straw Hat Pirates Holy is trusting of the Straw Hat Pirates. He has shown an admiration toward Sanji and sees him as a role model. He also sees the other crew members as caring people and friends. Since he is a child, Holy thinks that Chopper is a stuffed animal because of his appearance. Abilities and Powers Holy hasn't been shown to have any abilities except for basic cooking abilities when he helped Sanji make a feast by accomplishing the basic task of boiling shrimp. History Past At some point, Holy's mother died. During his childhood, Holy's father went on many adventures in an attempt to make his children's lifes better. When his father returned from one adventure, he had a fatal wound given to him by Bayan. Holy's father gave him a map reading tool and drew a map on his older sister Amanda's back before he died. About a month before meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, Holy and his sisters are captured by Zap. When Maccus and Bonney were moving cargo, they came across the children and Amanda struck a deal with the two to go to and island where her father's treasure was. The five of them escaped Zap on a small life boat and traveled to the island to find the treasure. Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! When the Straw Hats arrive at the island and Maccus, Bonney, and the children are hiding, Holy runs out of the clearing to chase something, revealing their location. While Maccus, Bonney, and Amanda try to lie to Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, Holy chases around Chopper, calling him a stuffed animal and a panda. Maccus and Bonney, after the facade is lifted, take the crew to their temporary cave home where Holy shows off his "pendant" to the crew members. Afterwards, they all go onto the Straw Hat's ship, and Sanji and Holy cook a feast. The Bayan Pirates then arrive on the island and capture Luffy and Amanda, causing the Straw Hats and Maccus, Bonney, Holy, and his older sister Milia, to follow Zap's ship. They arrive at Bayan's ship, where a battle between the Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus, and Bonney against Bayan, Zap, and the pirate choir ensues. The Straw Hats win the battle and Amanda is freed. The Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus, Bonney, Amanda, and her little siblings go back to the island, and with the help of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, reveal the island is inhabiting a giant clam and that their father's treasure was a giant pearl. Maccus and Bonney then take Amanda, Holy, and Milia in as adoptive parents and they form a family. References Site Navigation ru:Холи (Человек) fr:Holy (Personnage) it:Holy (filler) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Children Category:Special 2 Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Prisoners